A Yoshi in Hiding
by chatterbaby
Summary: It was suggested to me that I put my little fanfiction about my yoshi character online.


There was a clash of thunder and the small blue yoshi jumped in her small chair.

Her father, a muscular dark green yoshi with a scar across his left eyelid, was pacing back and forth the grand library. He is the king of Maki Molu, the small island they live on. King Hilliard Paramodara Adrastas looked up at the family painting in the library. Aside from himself he could see his daughter, Princess Zeva Aglaia Adrastas standing next to him. Her name when translated out meant sword, beautiful one, and one who does not flee. On his right was his beautiful wife. Zeva had inherited her blue skin from her, and her character as well. In his wife's arms was baby Valor, Valor Koshan Adrastas. When translated his name meant courage, hard working, and one who does not flee.

"Daddy?" little nine-year-old Zeva squeaked from her chair. Her father looked from the painting to her. Just looking at her sky blue skin and leaf green eyes reminded him of her mother.

"Yes my dear?" he answered as he stopped pacing. Zeva looked up at him with big googly eyes. He knew what the question would most likely be before it came.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" she asked. Her father smiled at her and then scooped her up in his arms.

"Of course she's going to be ok, beauty," King Hilliard reassured. He smiled and tickled Zeva.

"Daddy!" she giggled. "Stop it!" King Hilliard set her down and then looked back at the painting. The truth was he didn't know whether or not his wife, the queen, was going to be ok or not. She had taken a trip to another island to see about a possible future husband for their daughter Zeva. As first to the throne she would have to marry to become eligible. When the queen returned she came down with the most terrible fever.

A month later she had developed a most serious cough and inflamed hand. To make matters worse, she was due to lay the egg of their next child very soon. The doctor had come to the king that night and told him that he didn't think she would make it through the night. He had told the king that he would try his very best to rescue the child, but he did not know if he would be able to save the mother.

"Your majesty," the doctor said bowing and waiting for the king to acknowledge him. The king didn't seem to notice him. The doctor smiled and looked to young Zeva.

"Daddy!" Zeva exclaimed. The king snapped out of his trance and looked around.

"Ah, thank you Zeva," the king thanked before turning to the doctor. "How is she doing, doctor?" The doctor stood up and began to fiddle with his watch.

"Your majesty," he began, "I was successful in extracting the child; however, her majesty the queen is still in the same state." He stopped and then whispered the rest. "I fear she shall be leaving us within the next five or ten minutes." The king horridly pushed the doctor to the side and ran into the room the queen was in.

Upon arriving he saw his wife sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. On the right was a small basket with a tiny pale green yoshi. King Hilliard hurriedly walked to where his wife was lying.

"Sarah?" he whispered stroking her hand that was not inflamed. She did not respond. Hilliard shook her again. "Sarah? Goodbye my dear."

The king then walked to the basket with the pale green yoshi. He tried not to cry, but one tear had already escaped his eyes. The doctor poked his head in five minutes later to see the king cradling the small green yoshi.

"Your majesty," the doctor said.

"Come in doctor," the king sighed. "The queen was already gone when I arrived. Can you have the funeral scheduled three days from now?"

"Yes, your majesty," the doctor replied before ducking out. The king soon walked to the other room where nine-year-old Zeva and 2-year-old Valor were. When Valor saw the new baby he dropped the plastic yoshi fruit toy he was holding. He then struggled to his feet and walked over to his father.

"Is that the baby you and mommy were talking about?" Zeva asked.

"Yes," the king answered. "Zeva, Valor, meet your new baby sister, Sarah."

As the years past all three of the children grew into fine young yoshis. When Zeva was 14 a ship came from a far away island bearing the seal of the king of that island. When it docked a messenger ran out from the ship and made his way to the palace. When the king saw the boat and the messenger he had a servant send for Zeva. He knew what the messenger was bringing. A short time later Zeva appeared in the throne room next to her father. She had on her royal tiara and special blue dress with its silk slippers.

"Your majesties," the messenger said as he entered and then bowed.

"Rise," the king commanded. "What word do you bring?" The messenger rose and unraveled his scroll.

"Prince Adder from the island of Honu Meea," the messenger began reading his scroll, "sends word that he is of age and now ready to accept the hand of Princess Zeva Aglaia Adrastas in matrimony. He also sends a small portrait of himself for the princess to keep until the time that they are bound in matrimony. You may set the date of the marriage; whatever may be found convenient to his royal majesty King Hilliard Paramodara Adrastas. Sincerely, King Diamond, ruler of Honu Meea." Then the messenger rolled up the scroll and beckoned two servants that had followed him in. The servants came forward holding a 5-foot by 5 foot painting. The king motioned to two of his servants and they took the painting from them and carried it off.

"You have my thanks, messenger of Honu Meea. Please tell King Diamond that I would wish the wedding to be one month from today, the 13th day of May," the king said before dismissing the court. When the king had retreated to his study Zeva confronted him.

"Father," she said bowing and then rising, "I wish you to know that I can not marry prince Adder."

"And why not?" the king demanded rising from his chair.

"Does it not bother you that both the king and the prince of that island are named after snakes?" Zeva asked staring at her father. "Does it not also bother you that this was the country that mother had just been to before she died?"

"None of that bothers me, my dear. This was the only prince your mother and I could find that wasn't inline for a throne. I would prefer that you rule this country when you come of age," the king answered.

"I am sorry, but I cannot bring myself to marry him!" Zeva exclaimed before yelling. "I cannot even bring myself to marry him based on how handsome he is! The reason being he is not!" Zeva and the King locked eyes before Sarah came running in.

"Daddy!" she screamed. "Valor is teasing me with bugs again!"

"There there my dear," the king soothed picking up the six year old Sarah. "It's alright, next time he teases you, just eaten the bugs. They taste like candy." He set Sarah down and she ran off. "You are marrying Prince Adder and that is final. Now, dinner is in an hour. You should go get changed from your guest clothes to your dinner clothes."

Zeva huffed and turned quickly out of the room. On her way to her chambers she passed the library, something caught her eye. It was her mother's sword. She had been told that it was her mother's wish that when she left the island that the sword go with her. Zeva walked into the library and stared up at the sword. It had a black handle inlayed with 4 sapphires up the handle. The blade had 4 jagged prongs on one side of the sword and the other was a smooth blade. It was so sharp that you could cut a hair just by dropping it on the sword. She reached up to try and touches it, but it was too high for her to reach.

Suddenly, something caught her eye on one of the tables. Lying open was what appeared to be the doctor's journal. Looking briefly at the page she could see that it was dated to two days after her mother died. She looked around and saw that no one . Then smiling mischievously she read the page. What she saw chilled her to the bone.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today I finished the autopsy on her majesty the Queen. I was shocked to find that she had been poisoned. While I have my suspicions, I cannot be certain who is responsible. Given the nature of the poison and when she started showing illness, I would suspect that she was poisoned in Honu Meea. I do not wish to alert the king, as this might break the arranged marriage. I know how fond he is of the idea that Princess Zeva will one day rule this fair island. I have also found a new cure for the disease of speckle mumps. The cure came about when Prince Valor came down with the disease yesterday. It appears, that if you smear the convalescent with puréed strawberries, they will recover within 8 hours. Quite odd it is indeed. I must go now; Princess Zeva has ACCIDENTALLY tossed her pet rock over the balcony. Ever since the maid went on vacation a week ago I have been given charge of her. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Well Ness_

" I knew it," Zeva whispered. "They are snakes, and now I can proof it!" Zeva was about to storm off with the journal, but then she thought of what the doctor had written.

_I do not wish to alert the king, as this might break the arranged marriage. I know how fond he is of the idea that Princess Zeva will one day rule this fair island._

Zeva sighed, there was no easy way around this. Either try to convince her father without the journal and possibly fail, or present the journal to him and break his heart. Not to mention break the trust of Doctor Well. What could she do? It was then that another idea came to mind. It was sad, and it was heart breaking, but it just might be the right thing to do. She looked up at the sword on the wall. She would leave the island, run to some city and start a new life there. Zeva set the book back down on the table. It was then that Valor came running in.

"Zeva! There you are! Dinner is in 30 minutes! Dad sent me to make sure you were getting ready!" he panted.

"Yes, Valor," Zeva sighed. "I'm headed to my room to get ready now. Thank you."

"Your welcome, sissy!" Valor chirped giving Zeva a hug. He then looked up at the sword. "Are you staring at mommy's sword again?"

"Yeah," Zeva answered, "I guess I am."

"I miss her too," Valor sighed. "You're lucky, you get to keep that sword when you go to live with Adder." Zeva looked down at Valor.

"Valor, if I married Adder he would come and live here," Zeva explained taking his hand and walking out of the library. Valor looked at her with a very puzzled expression.

"But, isn't the girl supposed to go live with the guy when they get married?" Valor asked.

"For peasants maybe," Zeva sighed, "but when a royal, like a prince or princess, gets married and the princess is first inline to the throne the prince can come and live with the princess. IF the current king wants the princess to rule her home country some day."

"Ok," Valor said as Zeva walked into her room and shut the door.

"There you are princess!" A maid said frantically. "You should have been here quite a while ago. Now I won't have time to do your nails!" The maid took Zeva by the hand and all but drug her to the closet. "What shall you wear to dinner tonight, princess Zeva?" Zeva surveyed the closet.

"What is my father's least favorite color?" Zeva inquired.

"Red," the maid answered puzzled. Zeva picked a red dress out of the closet. "Why do you wish to wear his majesty's least favorite color? Don't tell me you and your father are cross with each other again!"

"Sadly," Zeva sighed. "You have heard that a messenger came from the island of Honu Meea, correct?"

"Yes, your highness," the maid replied helping Zeva out of her current dress and into the red one.

"Well," Zeva continued, "the messenger aboard that ship has sent word that Prince Adder of Honu Meea is ready to take my hand in matrimony. I, on the other hand, am most certainly not ready. I did not even know the name of this prince until the messenger from his father, King Diamond, came.

"I confronted my father saying that I absolutely refused to marry Prince Adder. When he asked why, I asked him if it doesn't strike him odd that both the king and the prince of that country are named after snakes. I also pointed out that this was the same country that my mother, may her soul rest in peace, had last been to before she died."

"Yes, your majesty, it does strike me odd as well; however, it is 5 minutes before dinner and you should be making your way to the dining hall," the maid said as she finished spraying perfume on Princess Zeva.

As the years past all three of the children grew into fine young yoshis. When Zeva was 14 a ship came from a far away island bearing the seal of the king of that island. When it docked a messenger ran out from the ship and made his way to the palace. When the king saw the boat and the messenger he had a servant send for Zeva. He knew what the messenger was bringing. A short time later Zeva appeared in the throne room next to her father. She had on her royal tiara and special blue dress with its silk slippers.

"Your majesties," the messenger said as he entered and then bowed.

"Rise," the king commanded. "What word do you bring?" The messenger rose and unraveled his scroll.

"Prince Adder from the island of Honu Meea," the messenger began reading his scroll, "sends word that he is of age and now ready to accept the hand of Princess Zeva Aglaia Adrastas in matrimony. He also sends a small portrait of himself for the princess to keep until the time that they are bound in matrimony. You may set the date of the marriage; whatever may be found convenient to his royal majesty King Hilliard Paramodara Adrastas. Sincerely, King Diamond, ruler of Honu Meea." Then the messenger rolled up the scroll and beckoned two servants that had followed him in. The servants came forward holding a 5-foot by 5 foot painting. The king motioned to two of his servants and they took the painting from them and carried it off.

"You have my thanks, messenger of Honu Meea. Please tell King Diamond that I would wish the wedding to be one month from today, the 13th day of May," the king said before dismissing the court. When the king had retreated to his study Zeva confronted him.

"Father," she said bowing and then rising, "I wish you to know that I can not marry prince Adder."

"And why not?" the king demanded rising from his chair.

"Does it not bother you that both the king and the prince of that island are named after snakes?" Zeva asked staring at her father. "Does it not also bother you that this was the country that mother had just been to before she died?"

"None of that bothers me, my dear. This was the only prince your mother and I could find that wasn't inline for a throne. I would prefer that you rule this country when you come of age," the king answered.

"I am sorry, but I cannot bring myself to marry him!" Zeva exclaimed before yelling. "I cannot even bring myself to marry him based on how handsome he is! The reason being he is not!" Zeva and the King locked eyes before Sarah came running in.

"Daddy!" she screamed. "Valor is teasing me with bugs again!"

"There there my dear," the king soothed picking up the six year old Sarah. "It's alright, next time he teases you, just eaten the bugs. They taste like candy." He set Sarah down and she ran off. "You are marrying Prince Adder and that is final. Now, dinner is in an hour. You should go get changed from your guest clothes to your dinner clothes."

Zeva huffed and turned quickly out of the room. On her way to her chambers she passed the library, something caught her eye. It was her mother's sword. She had been told that it was her mother's wish that when she left the island that the sword go with her. Zeva walked into the library and stared up at the sword. It had a black handle inlayed with 4 sapphires up the handle. The blade had 4 jagged prongs on one side of the sword and the other was a smooth blade. It was so sharp that you could cut a hair just by dropping it on the sword. She reached up to try and touches it, but it was too high for her to reach.

Suddenly, something caught her eye on one of the tables. Lying open was what appeared to be the doctor's journal. Looking briefly at the page she could see that it was dated to two days after her mother died. She looked around and saw that no one . Then smiling mischievously she read the page. What she saw chilled her to the bone.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today I finished the autopsy on her majesty the Queen. I was shocked to find that she had been poisoned. While I have my suspicions, I cannot be certain who is responsible. Given the nature of the poison and when she started showing illness, I would suspect that she was poisoned in Honu Meea. I do not wish to alert the king, as this might break the arranged marriage. I know how fond he is of the idea that Princess Zeva will one day rule this fair island. I have also found a new cure for the disease of speckle mumps. The cure came about when Prince Valor came down with the disease yesterday. It appears, that if you smear the convalescent with puréed strawberries, they will recover within 8 hours. Quite odd it is indeed. I must go now; Princess Zeva has ACCIDENTALLY tossed her pet rock over the balcony. Ever since the maid went on vacation a week ago I have been given charge of her. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Well Ness_

" I knew it," Zeva whispered. "They are snakes, and now I can proof it!" Zeva was about to storm off with the journal, but then she thought of what the doctor had written.

_I do not wish to alert the king, as this might break the arranged marriage. I know how fond he is of the idea that Princess Zeva will one day rule this fair island._

Zeva sighed, there was no easy way around this. Either try to convince her father without the journal and possibly fail, or present the journal to him and break his heart. Not to mention break the trust of Doctor Well. What could she do? It was then that another idea came to mind. It was sad, and it was heart breaking, but it just might be the right thing to do. She looked up at the sword on the wall. She would leave the island, run to some city and start a new life there. Zeva set the book back down on the table. It was then that Valor came running in.

"Zeva! There you are! Dinner is in 30 minutes! Dad sent me to make sure you were getting ready!" he panted.

"Yes, Valor," Zeva sighed. "I'm headed to my room to get ready now. Thank you."

"Your welcome, sissy!" Valor chirped giving Zeva a hug. He then looked up at the sword. "Are you staring at mommy's sword again?"

"Yeah," Zeva answered, "I guess I am."

"I miss her too," Valor sighed. "You're lucky, you get to keep that sword when you go to live with Adder." Zeva looked down at Valor.

"Valor, if I married Adder he would come and live here," Zeva explained taking his hand and walking out of the library. Valor looked at her with a very puzzled expression.

"But, isn't the girl supposed to go live with the guy when they get married?" Valor asked.

"For peasants maybe," Zeva sighed, "but when a royal, like a prince or princess, gets married and the princess is first inline to the throne the prince can come and live with the princess. IF the current king wants the princess to rule her home country some day."

"Ok," Valor said as Zeva walked into her room and shut the door.

"There you are princess!" A maid said frantically. "You should have been here quite a while ago. Now I won't have time to do your nails!" The maid took Zeva by the hand and all but drug her to the closet. "What shall you wear to dinner tonight, princess Zeva?" Zeva surveyed the closet.

"What is my father's least favorite color?" Zeva inquired.

"Red," the maid answered puzzled. Zeva picked a red dress out of the closet. "Why do you wish to wear his majesty's least favorite color? Don't tell me you and your father are cross with each other again!"

"Sadly," Zeva sighed. "You have heard that a messenger came from the island of Honu Meea, correct?"

"Yes, your highness," the maid replied helping Zeva out of her current dress and into the red one.

"Well," Zeva continued, "the messenger aboard that ship has sent word that Prince Adder of Honu Meea is ready to take my hand in matrimony. I, on the other hand, am most certainly not ready. I did not even know the name of this prince until the messenger from his father, King Diamond, came.

"I confronted my father saying that I absolutely refused to marry Prince Adder. When he asked why, I asked him if it doesn't strike him odd that both the king and the prince of that country are named after snakes. I also pointed out that this was the same country that my mother, may her soul rest in peace, had last been to before she died."

"Yes, your majesty, it does strike me odd as well; however, it is 5 minutes before dinner and you should be making your way to the dining hall," the maid said as she finished spraying perfume on Princess Zeva.


End file.
